Meteor Shower
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: Hei tries to cook himself dinner, but spends an evening out with a certain MI6 agent instead.


**Ever get random plot bunnies while writing another story? Yeah, well this is one of them.**

* * *

Hei stood quietly at the kitchen counter, rhythmically chopping vegetables while simultaneously keeping an eye on the rice he had cooking on the stove. Except for the the sounds of the knife hitting the cutting board and the pot bubbling with water, it was silent in the young man's apartment.

Hei had gotten out of work early that day and there were no missions that needed his immediate attention, so he had decided to cook a nice, large dinner. He was more than grateful to have the evening to himself.

Scooping up the freshly cut vegetables Hei deposited them in a large mixing bowl before moving in the direction of the stove to check on his rice. He managed to pull off the top and note the the rice was almost done, when the sound of faint knocking caught his attention. Closing the pot he made his way to the door, only slightly irritated at the thought of having an unwanted visitor.

_Can't I just cook in peace?_ Hei thought as he unlatched the chain lock and opened the door just a crack. He didn't expect to lay eyes on a tall blond in an immaculately pressed cream colored suit. Said blond smiled brightly at the rather adorable look on Hei's face.

"Ah, I see I've surprised you?" November 11 chuckled as he stepped inside Hei's apartment, leaving the man at the door in a state of momentary shock.

"N-November! What are you doing here?" Hei composed himself quickly as he slammed the door shut. "Were you seen? Was Mao outside? If he was outside then you-"

"Hei." November interrupted, making his way over and silencing him with a kiss. "The cat wasn't outside, and I wasn't seen. There's nothing to worry about." The Brit could visible see the panic drain out of Hei's eyes, but that was all too quickly replaced by flaring anger.

"You can't just drop buy announced November! It's too much of a risk!" Hei all but yelled as he brushed past November to angrily rummage around his spice cabinet. He was cursing the Brit quietly under his breath when a burnt odor caught his attention. "The rice!" Hei scrambled to the stove, turning off the burner as he pulled the top off of the pot. He was relieved to see that his meal was not completely burned to a crisp, but that would not have happened if a certain someone had not intruded on his alone time.

"Well, are you staying for dinner?" Hei tried not to sound angry, but he knew he failed utterly when November came over to assess the damage done to the rice himself.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to put you on edge by showing up, but I want to take you out somewhere." November's tone was sincere, and Hei knew he couldn't stay mad at the man for long.

"No, I should apologize," Hei murmured as he set the pot top down, "but do try to call the next time? You know as well as I do that we need to watch our backs."

With those words said they lapsed into an awkward silence, until Hei fully processed November's sudden appearance. "Wait, you want to take me somewhere?"

"Ah, yes. Grab your jacket, we're on a bit of a tight schedule." November checked his watch briefly before nudging Hei toward the direction of his closet. "I don't want you to miss this."

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Hei had to ask as he slipped on his jacket and pocketed his keys.

"It's a surprise, now come one! We haven't got all night."

Hei rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with not knowing where he was being taken, but he didn't want to pry as he turned off the lights and shut the door to his apartment.

-o-o-o-o-

That was how Hei found himself slumped in the passenger seat of November's car, watching the scenery pass by as they drove further and further away from Tokyo. He had thought at first that maybe the blond had made reservations at a restaurant, and in that case he wasn't that angry at having burned his own dinner, but when they passed every restaurant in sight the young man began to have his doubts.

"You're still not going to tell me where you're taking me?" Hei tried meekly to get a clue, but just brief look November sent his way was answer enough. "I guess that's a no then..."

Hei fiddled with the radio, changing the stations every other minute until finally November began swatting the man's hands away every time he made a move to change the station. Needless to say Hei was frustrated with the blond as they continued to drive through suburbs, and eventually countryside.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hei, if you start with that I'll drive at five miles per hour."

Hei sighed dramatically as the thunked his head against the car window, watching the trees and brush pass by in darkened green blurs. He didn't know when he nodded off, but when he startled awake the car was parked in a clearing completely off of the road. Momentary panic set in when Hei noticed that he was by himself, and he nearly hit the roof of the car when November knocked loudly on the passenger side window.

"November, don't do that!" Hei yelled as he practically flung open the car door. His face burned with embarrassment, and that made him all the more grateful for the darkness of the night. "Where are we anyways?"

"Out in the middle of nowhere, but where we need to be is just a little ways away from here. Now come on." November grabbed Hei's hand and tugged him along.

Hei couldn't see a darn thing, and that just made him wonder what November had in store for him. It didn't take the pair long to break through the brush into a clearing free of trees. Hei was surprised to see a large blanket laid out with a lantern lit to illuminate the area.

"Well here we are, finally." November looked at Hei briefly before turning away. His grip on the younger man's hands tightened just a bit, and Hei could tell that the Brit was nervous.

November 11 was _never_ nervous.

The silence that followed was only marked by the sounds of nighttime critters, but Hei was racking his brain for the right words to express how flattered and happy he was to be surprised with such a romantic gesture. When the younger man came to the conclusion that there were no words to express how he felt, he did the next best thing. Pulling November close by their joined hands, Hei captured the man's lips in a heartfelt kiss.

November was more than surprised when his significantly reserved partner made the first move, but he melted into the mans touch as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

"Just a little something I'd been planning for a while now." November whispered softly when he finally pulled away for some much needed air. "This isn't all of it though. Come, let's go lie down there's still more to see."

"Oh?" Hei was curious as they laid flat on their backs, pressing himself close to the other man for warmth. "What have you got up your sleeve now?"

November didn't respond immediately, until he turned his head to regard Hei in dim lantern light. Even in the dark the young man's eyes were an impossible dark blue. _Just like the sky at midnight._ November mused until Hei gave him an odd look.

"November...are you okay?"

Shaking himself out of his momentary daze the blond felt a bit foolish for making his partner worry."Oh? Yes. Fine. I'm fine. It's just... I don't tell you enough how beautiful you are." Even without much light November could make out the blush spreading across Hei's cheeks. The younger man sputtered with his words until he finally uttered a quiet thank you.

"Don't be so modest Hei. I mean it." November chuckled as looked back up to the night sky. "We don't have to wait long now. You'll see."

Hei took November's word for it and stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled back all across the sky, and he almost started to reminisce. Almost.

_They're not real. All of the stars are fake._ Hei couldn't stop the thoughts from bouncing around in his head. Taking a glance at November, all of his negative thoughts stopped at that very moment. Hei could see the content smile just as clear as he would seen it if the sun were out and shining.

_He's happy because...I'm happy..._

It was an eye opening thought, and one that had Hei dead set on enjoying one night with November without having to worry or feel sad and angry all at the same time.

"Where do you think our stars are up there? I mean by the look of it there are thousands, if not, millions of contractors all around the world, and we're two of them." Hei whispered, eyes still on November. He was curious to know what the blond would say, and he wasn't surprised when November took his time to answer.

"I'd like to think that maybe their not too far apart. It'd be rather fitting, actually." November turned his head to stare right back at Hei. He was amused by the thought, and just one look at the smile that broke out over Hei's face convinced the Brit that his answer wasn't necessarily the wrong one.

"That'd be a nice thought." Hei chuckled as he leaned in closer, lips brushing lightly against Novembers until the man pulled away and sat up abruptly. Hei barely managed a frown before November pulled him up as well.

"Just about time. I was starting to think that I got the date wrong."

"Date for wha-" Hei was confused until he looked up.

Small lights streaked across the sky one after another as Hei stared in utter amazement. He could remember a time when stars fell, both in his childhood and when he had fought in South America. There was a brief moment of panic where the young man believed another contractor war had broken out, but Hei knew those weren't stars. As he pulled his eyes away from the awing sight November seemed to have read his mind.

"I see you like the meteor shower? I'm glad you didn't see anything about it on the news, or it would have ruined the surprise." November didn't have to look at Hei to know that the man was clearly unaware of the night's event. He was, however, surprised suddenly when he hit the ground back first and all he could see was Hei grinning above him. November barely had time to catch his lost breath when soft lips were suddenly on his. Any thoughts of breathing were practically thrown out of the door, but the pair eventually pulled apart a couple of minutes later, gasping and laughing as they stared into each others eyes.

"I couldn't have wished for anything better, November." Hei smiled softly as November caressed his face, nuzzling into the man's warm touch.

"You should do that more often."

Hei's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Do what?"

"Smile." November hummed as he pulled Hei down for another kiss.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
